Out Tonight
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [Sakaki x Kaorin] Do NOT expect an update or more. I hate this pairing, and ONLY did it as a gift to the ones here I consider my friends because they adore IT. There is a legend about the moon which brought Kaorin to the astronomy club to begin with.


"Out Tonight"

**Disclaimer!: Azumanga Daioh is owned by Azuma Kiyoshi. I only own the story.**

**Dedicated To: Ryuu fuckin' Masken, Sayu-Chan and OtakuOtter – the three Kaorin Defenders as I think of them as.(rolls eyes)**

**Summary: They say if two people who know each other stare at the moon at the exact same time, they're destined to be together forever. A belief that drove Kaorin into the astronomy club in the first place. **

Kaorin sat outside on the bench outside her house, on her laptop doing research for her club's next meeting. She had always seen stargazing as romantic, being one of the many reasons she tried to invite Sakaki there. Of course, that didn't work out and to this day she couldn't think about that 'fateful chat' without crying from humiliation and despair. Because of that day, her subconscious ripped her words away whenever the raven-haired Rapunzel got near.

She sighed, saving the information and closing the lap, turning her attention to the beautiful, distant, silent beauty of the orb hanging above their heads. It reminded her so much of Sakaki. Cool, beautiful, cold, and silent. Not to mention it's 'size' as Tomo and Osaka would've loved to point out, if there and able to read her thoughts at the time. If not for Tomo, something may have happened by now. Not to mention lovable Osaka or adorable Chiyo who live almost right next door to Sakaki! The only reason Osaka never joined them on their walks was because she always woke up late, explaining why she was always late.

The crooked-haired girl would've killed to be them. Any one of them. If she were Tomo Takino, her unrelenting persistence would eventually win the 'hard-shelled' girl over. If she were Kagura, her determination, strong body, and good looks would be able to seduce Sakaki and protect her from the punks that always caused the bandages on Sakaki's arms and hands. If she were Ayumu Kasuga, or Osaka, her unique way of thinking and sweet demeanor would've melted Sakaki's heart so that _she _would protect _her_. If she were Yomi Mizuhara, her collected, level-headed personality would match perfectly with Sakaki's cool nature, making them a perfect pair. If she were Chiyo Mihama her cuteness would've made Sakaki yearn and turn, and with her intelligence there would never be a conversation between them that wasn't meaningful.

But alas, she was Kaorin. The one person Sakaki's never even mentioned. Not as Kaorin-chan (or –san even), not Kaorin, and worst of all not Kaori. What she dreamed of Sakaki calling her in her dreams. Only immediate family and significant others were supposed to use their real name and by Sakaki calling her that, her heart would burst with the passionate flames as rich as the color of a setting sun in autumn. It would mean Sakaki loved her too. They'd be able to mound off on that beautiful, gallant white steed and ride off; racing toward the glorious future they had together.

The little astronomer opened her laptop again, writing a poem version of those last few statements before she forgot them, taking awhile longer to gaze at the moon, wondering if Sakaki was watching too. She remembered a little legend her mother told her when she was a little girl. _"It's how your father and I met, Kaori. They say when two people are watching the moon at the same time, they are destined to be together to the end of their days."_

Meanwhile, the object of Kaorin's obsessive affection watched out her window from where she lay in bed with her stuffed animals, staring at the full, white moon. What could she be thinking of? How it reminded her of the giant head of her favorite line of kitty plushies? How it reminded her of when she protected Chiyo-chan from Tomo's snowball barrage? Or maybe, if the legend of the moon was true, she may have been reminded of that first day of high school when that astronomer girl nearly invited her to her club but panicked and ran away. The day Sakaki resented everything about who she was – a tall, brooding, punk-esque woman. What everyone thought she was or wanted her to be.

Maybe no one was meant to know or love the real Sakaki.


End file.
